La foudre ne frappe qu'une seule fois
by TritonA7
Summary: Après avoir échappé de très près à une mort certaine, Lucy se voit devenir de plus en plus proche d'un certain Dragon Slayer étonnamment animé par un étrange besoin de la protéger. Alors qu'elle cherche à amplifier sa force magique pour échapper au destin qui semble la poursuivre, elle aura alors besoin du soutien de tous ses amis pour faire face à la menace qui pèse sur elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Voilà mon premier essai !**

**Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je voulais tenter une petite fanfiction sur Fairy Tail. J'avais plusieurs idées mais mon amour inconditionnel pour Laxus m'a incité à écrire celle-ci ;)**

**Bien sûr Hiro Mashima possède tous les personnages de Fairy Tail !**

* * *

Lucy, un chiffon dans une main et un balai dans l'autre, regardait d'un œil critique l'état de son salon. Vérifiant en vain les moindres recoins en quête de poussière, elle autorisa finalement un léger sourire et un air approbateur à s'installer sur son visage alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur l'état de propreté impeccable de son appartement.

Exténuée, elle se laissa tomber mollement dans son canapé et jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé sur son calendrier. 1 journée. Elle devait encore patienter 1 journée avant le retour de son équipe. Quelle merveilleuse idée elle avait eu de tomber malade le jour du départ, l'obligeant à rester à Magnolia plutôt que de profiter d'un voyage et accessoirement d'un salaire plus ou moins important en compagnie de ses amis.

Les yeux rivés sur son plafond, elle laissa son esprit divaguer et se remémora leur départ …

_[Quelques temps auparavant]_

- « Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que l'on reporte notre départ ? » demanda Grey

Le mage de glace lui lança un regard concerné de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait préféré garder ses distances pour éviter de lui donner encore plus froid mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la laisser seule dans cet état.

- « Non, non pas de problème, Allez-y ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Oi Lucy ! Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Wendy de te guérir ? »

Lucy, attendrie par l'inquiétude de ses amis caressa doucement la tête d'Happy : « Je ne peux pas Happy, elle est en mission avec Lisanna et Juvia. Et de toute manière, cela prendrait un certain temps pour guérir et je ne veux pas vous retarder ».

- « Mais Luchy, ch'est pas la même chose quand t'es pas là » s'éleva la voix attristée de Natsu depuis la cuisine.

Elle le vit sortir de sa cuisine la bouche pleine mais son regard déçu l'empêcha d'émettre une quelconque remarque. Elle lui sourit largement ainsi qu'à ses autres compagnons, « Je vous promets que tout ira bien, de toute façon mon loyer est déjà payé donc il n'y a pas de problème ! ». Un coup d'œil sur ses amis lui indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement convaincus, utilisant sa dernière carte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Erza et déclara « Et puis vous ne voulez pas faire attendre le client ! Imaginez la mauvaise réputation que cela pourrait donner à Fairy Tail ! »

A ces mots, le visage de la mage aux épées se durcit et elle se dirigea vers Lucy pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte monumentale « Lucy, je suis désolée, tu es la seule à penser à l'intérêt du client » déclara-t-elle solennellement. « Frappe-moi pour mon impolitesse ! »

Lucy laissa échapper un léger rire, « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire je crois »

Elle regarda les membres de son équipe « Allez-y ! Je vous assure que tout va bien se passer ! »

Grey, qui avait regardé la scène d'un air amusé s'éloigna du mur auquel il était adossé pour se diriger vers le lit de la mage aux Esprits célestes : « À dans quelques jours alors Lucy, prends soin de toi ». Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Erza s'avança pour lui prodiguer le même traitement. « Oui et n'hésite pas à nous prévenir si il se passe quelque chose » ajouta-t-elle.

Natsu s'avança et lui tapa dans la main « A plus Lucy ! ». Happy sur ses talons, il s'élança alors par la fenêtre « Yosh ! Allons-y ! ».

Après la sortie plus conventionnelle de Grey et Erza, elle leur adressa quelques signes de la main, puis après un large soupir se dirigea à nouveau vers son lit pour aller se reposer …

_[Retour dans le présent]_

Désormais guérie et en pleine possession de ses moyens grâce à l'aide de Wendy, Lucy, les yeux toujours dans le vague, pensa aux derniers jours qu'elle avait passés à la guilde ou chez elle. Bien sur, cela lui avait donné l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec Levy, Cana ou Mirajane, mais ses amis lui manquaient. Un léger sourire s'étala sur son visage quand elle se rendit compte qu'à peine 2 ans plus tôt, elle ne les connaissait pas et maintenant ils étaient devenus sa famille, pas seulement les membres de son équipe, mais toute la guilde était devenue comme une grande famille pour elle.

Elle leva doucement son bras et contempla l'insigne rose de Fairy Tail sur le dessus de sa main.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, à contempler son insigne en laissant tous ses souvenirs lui traverser l'esprit ainsi que tous les mages qu'elle avait pu rencontrer grâce à cet insigne, comme son arrivée à Fairy Tail, Lyon et l'île de Galuna, Gajeel et Juvia durant la bataille de Phantom Lord, Loki, son ami le plus proche parmi ses esprits célestes, Jellal durant leur escapade à la Tour du Paradis, on encore la Raijinshuu et Laxus, mais aussi ses amis de Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale, ainsi que Lisanna et tous les membres de Edo-Fairy Tail.

Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle sauta brusquement sur ses pieds puis toucha légèrement la clé de Horologium du bout des doigts. « 15h16 » Parfait, elle avait largement le temps de commencer à mettre en œuvre son idée avant de retrouver Levy à 17h30 comme prévu pour lui donner son roman qui était désormais terminé.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et s'assit sur sa chaise, puis armée d'un stylo ainsi que de quelques feuilles de papier, elle écrit doucement en en grand sur la première feuille : « AVENTURES A FAIRY TAIL ». Puis elle sourit, voilà comment elle pouvait remercier toute la guilde, elle allait simplement leur écrire un roman dans lequel, à travers sa propre histoire et à travers ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée à la guilde, elle allait pouvoir exprimer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour eux, et ainsi elle pourrait aussi montrer à tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la guilde ce qu'est vraiment Fairy Tail.

Elle pris un fin ruban rouge pour s'attacher les cheveux, et après avoir laissé son esprit rassembler toutes ses idées, elle se mit doucement au travail …

… Lucy se redressa, le coup légèrement endolori et les yeux fatigués, et jeta un œil sur le petit tas de feuilles où elle avait commencé à décrire chaque membre de Fairy Tail. Chacun aurait droit à sa propre description. Elle envisageait même de demander à Reedus quelques dessins pour lui permettre d'illustrer ses descriptions ainsi que ses aventures.

Elle s'enquit ensuite de l'heure auprès d'Horologium en caressant à nouveau légèrement la clé argentée qui pendait à sa ceinture « 17h10 ». _« Parfait »_ pensa-t-elle

La jeune mage pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte alors qu'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec l'un des ses esprits lui revenait à l'esprit. En effet, elle avait récemment demandé à Capricorne quel était le meilleur moyen pour elle d'augmenter son endurance magique et il lui avait répondu qu'il serait sûrement utile d'appeler un quelconque esprit du Zodiaque à ses côtés durant un certain temps pour augmenter son endurance durant les combats.

Elle regarda pensivement ses clés, Aquarius ? Pas question … Scorpio ? Seulement si elle voulait mourir noyée par Aquarius … Taurus ? Non plus … Cancer ? Non, elle s'imaginait mal se promenait à ses côtés dans Magnolia … De même pour Sagittarius, Capricorne et Virgo … Aries ? Pourquoi pas, quoique non, elle la voyait déjà s'excuser toutes les 10 secondes … Gemini ? Peut-être, si il réussissait à ne pas se transformer en tous les membres de la guilde et dévoiler leurs plus profonds secrets … Elle était à cours d'idées ...

Quand soudain, la solution lui parut évidente, il restait bien quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui aimait la guilde presque autant qu'elle et que tout le monde serait heureux de revoir. Souriant, elle leva doucement la main qui tenait la fine clé d'or :

- « Que s'ouvre la porte du Lion, Leo ! »

Une lumière dorée emplit la pièce pour ensuite disparaître et laisser place à Loki son esprit, son ami.

- « Hello Princesse » lui sourit-il puis une légère moue se forma sur son visage « J'ai failli être offensé » s'offusqua-t-il.

Lucy laissa échapper un rire et il ne pu qu'abandonner son air renfrogné à l'entente du son cristallin qui émanait d'elle. Tout en continuant à rire, elle sortit en courant de son appartement, « Vite ! Levy va m'attendre ! »

Loki, la suivit en souriant lui aussi, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le prenait pour un ami et non pas pour un vulgaire bouclier.

Il la rattrapa sur le chemin de la guilde alors qu'elle avait ralentit pour l'attendre,

- « Tu crois que cela va vraiment permettre d'augmenter mon pouvoir magique ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Capricorne semblait en être sûr non ? Toutefois, je pense qu'il a raison et que tu devrais en plus continuer la méditation qu'il t'avait apprise avant les Grands Jeux de la Magie »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter » le rassura-t-elle en montant sur le rebord du pont qui longeait la rivière.

- « Très bien » lui sourit-il alors qu'elle saluait les marins qui s'y trouvaient dans leurs bateaux « Lui et moi avions d'ailleurs pensé à t'apprendre quelques nouveaux sorts basés sur la magie des étoiles dès que ton niveau de magie sera suffisant »

- « Génial ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Loki rigola à son enthousiasme débordant ainsi qu'à son impatience et ajouta : « Pas avant quelques jours au moins »

- « Vivement ces quelques jours alors ! » lui répondit-elle gaiement alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de la guilde.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau puis les ouvrit en grand et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le grand bâtiment pour être accueillis par de nombreuses salutations de la part des membres de la guilde. Ils répondirent par quelques mots et quelques vagues signes de main et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le bar où ils furent chaleureusement salués par Mirajane.

- « Lucy ! Loki ! Ça faisait un petit moment que l'on ne vous avait pas vus ! Est ce que tu te sens mieux depuis la dernière fois Lucy ? »

- « Oi Mira ! Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, merci de t'en préoccuper » lui sourit Lucy

- « Bonjour Mirajane » répondit-il plus sobrement.

La dite Mirajane déposa rapidement sur le bar un milkshake à la vanille devant Lucy ainsi qu'un jus de citron devant Loki.

- « Un jus de citron ? Tu te souviens de ce que je prenais habituellement ? » s'étonna Loki

- « Bien sur, voyons ! Que nous vaut cette visite de ta part ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le chef des douze esprits du Zodiaque vient nous rendre visite »

- « Capricorne et moi-même avons pensé que tenir la porte d'un esprit ouverte durant un certain temps pourrait permettre à Lucy d'augmenter son endurance magique »

- « Et bien dans ce cas, tu es le bienvenu ! Après tout, tu restes un membre de Fairy Tail » lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers Wakaba qui l'appelait depuis l'autre côte du bar.

Loki sourit à sa remarque et se tourna vers Lucy :

- « C'est bon de revenir ici, merci Lucy » déclara-t-il chaleureusement

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand soudain :

- « LU-CHAN ! »

- « LEVY-CHAN ! »

Il se tourna assez rapidement pour voir Lucy bondir dans les bras de son amie.

- « Lu-chan ! Tu vas mieux ? »

- « Oui Levy-chan ! D'ailleurs j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! »

Elle pris son sac posé sur son épaule et sortit délicatement un large paquet bleu orné d'un ruban orange qu'elle tendit à son amie. Levy s'empressa d'ouvrir son présent sous les yeux curieux des quelques membres qui avaient entendu leur conversation et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle découvrit son contenu.

- « LU-CHAN ! TU L'AS ENFIN FINI ! »

Lucy, un large sourire sur les lèvres devant la réaction de son amie, hocha vivement la tête et se retrouva avec des cheveux bleus devant son champ de vision alors que Levy lui avait sauté au cou sous les rires de quelques uns des membres de la guilde.

- « Merci beaucoup ! »

Embarquant le livre sous son bras, elle la traina jusqu'à sa table alors que Loki allait saluer te parler avec d'autres membres de la guilde.

Lucy lui fit un bref signe de la main puis se dirigea vers la table de Levy où, comme d'habitude, se trouvait déjà Gajeel.

- « Oi Bunny Girl » la salua-t-il puis il se renfonça dans son coin en mâchouillant une barre de fer et en observant avec son regard perçant les moindres recoins de la guilde.

Lucy lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête et un sourire et suivit son regard, laissant ses yeux se promener dans la guilde inhabituellement calme.

- « Dis donc, tout le monde est bien calme aujourd'hui … »

- « En même temps, Natsu Grey et Erza rentrent demain, la Raijinshuu et Laxus doivent rentrer dans la soirée, et la plupart des équipes sont parties faire des missions, donc la guilde est un peu vide aujourd'hui »

Lucy acquiesça et changea de sujet pour finalement se lancer dans une discussion animée avec Levy à propos du dernier roman qu'elle avait lu. Elles furent rejointes au bout d'un certain moment par Loki qui salua Levy non sans lancer un regard dur en direction de Gajeel qui le lui rendit bien.

Lucy soupira et Levy lui lança un regard compatissant … Malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis, ce qui s'était produit entre les deux hommes durant l'attaque de Phantom Lord avait laissé un certain froid entre eux.

Puis regardant l'heure, elle réalisa que cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait appelé Loki et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle ne ressentait qu'une légère fatigue, Lucy décida alors qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle salua ses amis, se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de la guilde avec Loki quand soudain elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- « Lucy, attends je t'en prie »

La constellationiste se retourna et constata avec étonnement que c'est le Maître, assis sur le bar qui venait de l'appeler.

- « Oui ? »

- « Peux-tu venir me voir quelques instants ? J'ai reçu quelque chose pour toi »

Loki qui avait suivi la conversation lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle haussa les épaules et alla voir Makarov curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle le suivit dans son bureau à l'étage sous le regard curieux des membres de la guilde, et celui concerné de son esprit stellaire. Elle referma doucement la porte et s'avança vers Makarov. Il lui tendit doucement la main, et la regardant gravement dans les yeux, il l'ouvrit devant ses yeux.

Les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent de stupeur quand elle découvrit trois clés dans les mains du Maître. Mais pas n'importe quelles clés 2 clés d'or, et une clé dorée et noire.

Elle les prit délicatement dans ses mains, caressant les délicats reliefs et identifiant chacune des clés : Libra, Pisces et Ophiuchus. Fronçant les sourcils et redoutant le pire, elle regarda brusquement le visage du Maître et remarqua son air grave.

Puis ses yeux s'embuèrent quand elle comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage sous le regard compatissant de Makarov qui posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

* * *

Loki, toujours au rez-de-chaussée de la guilde devant le bar, sentit brusquement la détresse de sa propriétaire. « Lucy … » murmura-t-il gravement. Il ferma son portail s'attirant les regards surpris de ses compagnons et le ré-ouvrit directement dans le bureau du Maître en utilisant ses propres pouvoirs.

Au vu de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux il se précipita jusque Lucy et observa calmement les clés qu'elle tenait fermement dans son poing. Il écarta doucement les mains de son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le désarroi qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur mais il se força à continuer « Lucy, regarde-moi et écoute-moi » lui dit-il doucement « Je sais que c'est triste pour toi mais tu te dois d'être forte pour elle, et pour les esprits qu'elle t'a laissés. Ils ont besoin d'un maître. Ils sont perdus comme je l'étais autrefois et ont besoin de toi comme j'ai eu besoin de toi. Et tu vas devoir les aider comme tu m'as aidé. Je sais que tu peux le faire Lucy, je sais que tu en as la force » Lucy le regarda longuement, et un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Merci Loki » chuchota-t-elle. Se tournant vers le maître, elle ajouta :

- « Alors ils ont fini par abandonner les recherches concernant Yukino ? »

- « Pas totalement, mais sa disparition remontant à plus de 2 mois, ils ont décidé de réduire les effectifs dédiés aux recherches. Par ailleurs, ce sont Sting et Rogue qui m'ont contacté, et eux ont apparemment refusé d'arrêter les recherches jusqu'à ce qu'ils la retrouvent, elle, ou à défaut celui qui est à l'origine de sa disparition. C'est d'ailleurs durant ces recherches qu'ils ont retrouvé ses clés et ont pensé que tu pourrais en prendre soin durant son absence. »

Elle acquiesça doucement et ajouta « Je prendrais soin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne »

Il entendit alors Makarov parler doucement ; « Je en attendais pas moins de toi mon enfant. Je les contacterais pour leur faire part de ta décision et leur faire savoir que nous restons à leur disposition en cas de besoin » Il lui serra brièvement la main et sortit du bureau les laissant seuls. Loki sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya doucement sur son visage les quelques larmes qu'elle avait laissées couler. « Que vas tu faire maintenant ? »

Lucy sembla hésiter quelques instants, regarda les clés dans sa main, puis arbora un air déterminé « Je vais aller leur parler ».

Loki lui sourit, puis lui prit fermement la main et la guida vers la porte, « Tu es sûre que ce soit le bon moment ? Pas trop fatiguée »

« Oui j'en suis sûre, ils le méritent » souffla-t-elle. Et elle ouvrit la porte.

Makarov ferma doucement la porte de son bureau laissant Loki et Lucy seuls quelques instants. Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le bar, le visage clos et le regard grave.

- « Maître, est ce que tout va bien avec Lucy ? »

Makarov se tourna vers Mirajane et remarqua que tous les membres de la guilde l'observaient, le visage inquiet. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître Loki et Lucy.

Se tournant vers le reste de la guilde il prit une grande inspiration déclara « Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvés Yukino, mais ont retrouvés ses clés ». Des murmures résonnèrent dans toute la guilde. « Ils ont aussi décidé de réduire les recherches mais les deux Dragon Slayers continuent toutefois leur investigation pour trouver une quelconque trace d'elle. C'est pourquoi je demande à chacun d'entre vous de ne pas hésiter à répondre présent en cas de besoin et de rester sur vos gardes, nous ne savons pas si il s'agit d'une œuvre isolée ou d'un acte plus important. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Yukino était une mage compétente et avait une bonne maîtrise du combat au corps à corps due à son affiliation à l'armée. Celui qui est responsable de sa disparition doit donc être quelqu'un de puissant qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère »

Les questions continuèrent à fuser, la plupart sans réponses tandis que l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour du bar commençait à se dissiper, la plupart des membres de la guilde retrouvant leurs groupes et leurs tables habituels pour discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Levy, quant à elle se dirigea doucement vers Lucy qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot « Lu-chan, est ce que ça va ? » Elle sursauta, surprise par son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu approcher. « Oui Levy-chan, j'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser c'est tout … »

Gajeel qui avait suivi Levy remarqua un éclat doré dans les mains de Lucy, « Oi qu'est ce que c'est dans ta main ? »

Lucy, qui semblait avoir oublié la présence des 3 clés dans sa main réalisa que son poing était toujours crispé. Elle l'ouvrit et montra délicatement les 3 clés de Yukino à ses amis.

- « Lu-chan ? Est-ce-que c'est … ? »

- « Oui, ses clés … » murmura-t-elle.

Puis prenant conscience de la présence de Loki à ses côtés elle lui murmura « Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, tu n'as pas à rester ici par ton propre pouvoir ». Loki s'indigna « Hors de question que tu rentres seule. Par ailleurs j'ai eu assez de pouvoir pour rester ici 3 ans alors une soirée ne va pas me faire du mal ».

- « Encore merci Loki » lui souffla-t-elle

Elle prit congé de ses amis et les salua tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Elle passa les portes de la guilde en compagnie de Loki et remercia le soleil qui n'était toujours pas couché. Plutôt que de rentrer directement chez elle, elle passa par le vaste terrain qui jouxtait la guilde, s'arrêta, et sortit les 3 clés de la poche où elle les avait mises.

Loki, qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin l'entendit chuchoter fermement :

« Je sui liée au chemin menant au Monde des Esprits Stellaires !

Maintenant Ô Esprit, répond à mon appel et traverse la porte

Libra, Pisces, Ophiuchus ! »

Elle sentit l'immense dépense d'énergie mais ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait qu'elle pouvait appeler trois esprits à la fois sans trop de problèmes si ils ne lançaient pas d'attaques. Et elle savait aussi qu'après la disparition de leur maître elle ne pouvait pas leur demander de se séparer pour lui parler.

Elle fixa les esprits qui venaient d'apparaître devant elle : une femme tenant deux balances dans ses mains, un homme et une femme couverts d'écailles, et un énorme serpent entouré d'un nuage de fumée noir. Lucy s'inclina légèrement devant les quatre esprits qui lui rendirent son salut.

- « Je suis désolée pour la disparition Yukino, je sais combien c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qui vous est proche. Je vous promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à la retrouver ou à défaut, retrouver celui qui est responsable de … de tout ceci ».

Libra s'avança doucement vers Lucy et déclara d'une voix ferme : « Nous vous remercions tous les quatre pour votre aide et votre soutien. De plus nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que nous aimerions tous former temporairement un contrat avec vous »

- « Vous … Vous êtes sur ? Je ne vous oblige à rien ? »

- « Nous vous connaissons, Lucy Heartfilia, propriétaire des 10 clés du Zodiaque, nous savons qui vous êtes et comment vous traitez vos esprits. Et Mlle Yukino nous a confiés à vous, ce qui signifie qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Nous n'aurions pas pu espérer mieux que de respecter la volonté de notre maître tout en trouvant quelqu'un qui nous respecte pour ce que nous sommes »

Lucy acquiesça doucement : « Très bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je respecterais votre décision ».

Après avoir fixé les différents contrats avec ses nouveaux esprits, Lucy s'approcha de Libra

- « Je suis désolée de poser cette question mais étiez-vous présents quand Yukino a été disparu ? Pouvez-vous sentir sa présence quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

- « Non, aucun d'entre nous n'a été appelé et aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à l'atteindre de force par son propre pouvoir à ce moment-là, nous n'avons ressenti que sa douleur. Des traces de Runes ont été trouvées là où elle a été vue la dernière fois, mais aucune trace de lutte. »

- « Et nous ne pouvons sssentir sssa présssence nulle part maître Lucccy. Notre contrat n'a même pas été clairement rompu. C'est comme sssi elle sss'était évaporée » ajouta Ophiuchus.

- « Nous pensons, après avoir étudié ce qu'il en restait, que les runes pouvaient tout simplement bloquer l'invocation des esprits » déclara la femme-poisson.

- « Nous n'avons rien pu faire » ajouta amèrement son fils.

Lucy les regarda tristement, « Je suis vraiment désolée »

Et repensant aux runes placées durant sa disparition elle pensa _« Alors tout était certainement prévu depuis longtemps » _

* * *

Lucy, toujours accompagnée de Loki, cheminait vers son appartement en repensant à ce que les esprits de Yukino lui avaient dit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel désormais noir et observa les étoiles qui brillaient au dessus d'elle.

- « Loki, comment-est-ce possible ? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des runes capables de bloquer une invocation d'esprit céleste … »

- « Je ne sais pas Lucy, je n'avais jamais entendu une telle chose … Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, car si cela t'arrivait tu deviendrais presque totalement impuissante »

Lucy frissonna à cette idée, il avait raison, sans ses clés elle ne faisait pas le poids. Même avec son fleuve d'étoiles elle n'irait pas bien loin face à un adversaire rompu au corps à corps.

Loki quant à lui, sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans tous ses os. Il s'imaginait coincé dans le monde des esprits, sentant la détresse et la douleur de sa propriétaire, et étant totalement impuissant face à cela. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il regarda Lucy quelques mètres devant lui et se résolut à ne pas la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que ce monstre soit arrêté. Oui, si il restait là, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'intervenir puisqu'il serait déjà présent.

A nouveau confiant dans sa capacité à protéger Lucy, il la vit marcher un peu plus loin devant lui et alors qu'il accélérait pour combler les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de lui, il fut stoppé brutalement dans sa course.

Poussant un juron, il atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd attirant l'attention de Lucy.

- « Loki, est-ce-que ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il se relevait et se cogna à son tour dans une barrière invisible.

- « Loki, je ne peux pas passer » murmura-t-elle

Sentant la panique poindre dans sa voix, il essaya à nouveau de traverser la barrière mais sans succès.

- « Lucy je … »

Il se tut alors que tous deux virent apparaître, à l'endroit exact de la supposée barrière, des runes sur le sol. Ils virent les runes continuer à apparaître jusqu'à ce que se dévoile en réalité un cercle de runes au beau milieu duquel se trouvait Lucy.

- « Loki, des runes … »

Loki, figé sur place regarda le visage terrorisé de Lucy alors que devant lui se produisait ce qu'il avait tant redouté.

- « NON ! Lucy ! Sors de là ! Fais quelque chose ! Appelle Virgo »

Lucy, reconnaissant la situation dans laquelle avait du se trouver Yukino essaya de reprendre ses esprits et tendit devant elle la clé de Virgo mais rien ne se produisit, elle essaya à nouveau l'incantation plusieurs fois, essaya plusieurs esprits, mais rien ne se passait. Même Plue n'avait pas pu être invoqué.

Tandis que la peur tordait ses entrailles, elle jeta un regard désespéré autour d'elle, essaya en vain de briser les runes avec son fouet pour finalement tourner son regard vers Loki. Elle le vit, apeuré, le visage plein de larmes, en train d'essayer de briser les barrières de toutes ses forces grâce au pouvoir de Regulus mais rien ne se fissura, rien ne se brisa.

Elle tomba à genoux et, croisant son regard, elle le vit stopper ses actions pour la regarder, et elle murmura :

- « Je suis désolée Loki … »

- « Lucy ! Ne dis pas ça ! N'abandonne pas ! On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là ! » s'écria-t-il.

- « Tu crois ? » chuchota-t-elle

- « Relève-toi ! Bats-toi ! Tu es une mage de Fairy Tail, tu n'abandonnes pas comme ça ! »

Lucy regarda l'insigne sur sa main, repensa à ses amis, à ses esprits, à sa famille, à son équipe. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, elle était une mage de Fairy Tail et elle allait le prouver. Une étincelle de détermination apparut dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se relevait, les jambes tremblantes, la main serrée sur son fouet. Oui, elle allait le faire, pour Fairy Tail.

Loki la regardait se relever,

- « Très bien Lucy, maintenant tu vas … »

Quand soudain lançant un regard derrière elle, il se tut, le visage apeuré, et une boule d'angoisse lui noua la gorge alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir ce qu'il l'avait tant effrayé. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru le corps alors qu'une haute silhouette sombre était apparue derrière elle dans le cercle de runes. La silhouette qui lui faisait face, indéniablement masculine, était recouverte des pieds à a tête d'une cape noire, assortie à un masque noir qui masquait tout trait de son visage, excepté les deux yeux totalement noirs qui la fixait sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

- « Lucy Heartfilia ? Je suis ici pour prendre votre vie »

Sa voix froide et tranchante s'éleva dans la nuit noire.

- « N-N'approchez pas ! »

L'homme éclata d'un rire sans joie à la vue de sa proie. Il sortit de sous sa cape une main gantée dans laquelle apparut un poignard noir comme l'ébène. La silhouette s'avança doucement vers elle, ses pas mesurés, ses mouvements fluides tout en ne la quittant pas du regard. Lucy était terrorisée, son esprit lui criait de s'enfuir, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Tout son corps semblait prisonnier de sa propre terreur. Elle entendait vaguement Loki lui crier de s'enfuir, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la sortir de sa torpeur. Tout ce qu'elle voyait lui semblait flou, elle cru distinguer l'homme devant elle lever sa main armée …

Loki regardait la scène impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, Lucy était terrorisée et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il vit comme au ralenti la silhouette lever son bras …

- « LUCYYY ! NOONN ! » hurla-t-il

Et soudain, invoquant le pouvoir de tous les esprits du Zodiaque, il rassembla un pouvoir plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu utiliser et il lança son point tellement fort contre la barrière qu'un énorme craquement retentit.

Une flamme d'espoir s'embrasa en lui quand il vit la barrière se fissurer et trembler. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait le faire. Il allait la sauver. Il concentra à nouveau ses forces et frappa à plusieurs reprises la barrière qui tremblait de plus en plus.

La silhouette devant elle avait fait volte face quand l'énorme craquement avait retenti, et l'espoir de survie qui s'était embrasé en elle avait balayé la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Loki n'avait pas abandonné, Loki se battait encore, elle devait se battre.

Elle jeta un regard sur l'homme devant elle. Il regardait sa propre barrière vaciller et semblait ne pas y croire.

Elle, elle y croyait. L'homme pouvait échouer et eux deux pouvaient y arriver. Raffermissant sa prise sur son fouet, elle le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de son agresseur. De sa cible. De sa proie. Elle vit avec soulagement son fouet s'enrouler avec force autour du bras de son agresseur, l'enserrant brutalement. L'homme grogna sous la douleur et laissa tomber son arme qui s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée. Puis, il se tourna vers elle :

- « Tu crois pouvoir gagner contre moi ? » susurra-t-il « Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ? Moi ? »

D'un geste ample, il laissa tomber son masque, révélant un visage anguleux, encadré par de longues mèches noires qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Un visage aux proportions tellement parfaites qu'elles en devenaient terrifiantes.

- « Laisse-moi me présenter, je me nomme _Abaddon_, le démon destructeur. Laisse-moi te montrer ma véritable puissance ! »

A ce moment, le craquement retentit à nouveau alors que Loki réussissait pour la première fois à percer un trou dans la barrière, il l'agrandit rapidement pour essayer de s'y faufiler et d'atteindre Lucy.

Abaddon laissa échapper un ricanement et tendit brusquement la main vers Loki laissant apparaître une dizaine de longues épines noires qui s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans sa poitrine.

- « NON ! LOKI ! » s'écria-t-elle

Loki, pantelant, la fixa du regard, « L-Lucy, v-va t'en ! » supplia-t-il.

Alors qu'elle se ruait vers son ami, elle s'effondra au sol et il pu apercevoir une dizaine de ces mêmes épines enfoncées profondément dans son dos et ses jambes. « L-Lucy ! ».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand du coin de l'œil il vit le démon s'avancer vers la constellationiste avec une épaisse lame noire et il plongea brusquement devant elle pour la protéger et s'interposer devant elle et ce monstre.

- « LOKI ! » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un hurlement à glacer le sang. Jamais elle n'avait crié aussi fort. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle peur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux au vu de l'énorme lame enfoncée dans l'abdomen de son ami. Loki se tourna vers elle, le visage crispé dans la douleur alors que la lame disparaissait laissant un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

« L-Loki, repars ! Tu ne peux pas rester ! Tu vas mourir ! » Le supplia-t-elle.

« J-Je ne peux pas Lucy, j-je suis d-dans le cercle, les runes empêchent l'invocation des esprits, mais aussi leur disparition … » elle vit le corps de son ami trembler et vaciller alors qu'un voile de fureur rouge tombait devant ses yeux. Cette ordure pouvait la blesser elle, mais personne ne pouvait, ni n'avait le droit de blesser ses esprits.

- « T-Tu vas payer pour ça ! »

Il ricana mais évita tout de même le fouet dirigé vers sa tête. « Est-ce tout ce que tu as ? » « Un lion stupide et un vulgaire fouet ? » Le rire qu'il laissa échapper s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que ledit fouet s'enroula douloureusement autour de sa gorge.

- « Laisse-le partir ! » siffla-t-elle furieusement

Une dangereuse aura rouge entoura Abaddon, le libérant du fouet qui l'entravait.

- « Tu crois que c'est suffisant pour m'arrêter ? » demanda-t-il furieusement « Tu ne peux PAS me battre ! »

Et à ces mots, une nouvelle vague d'épines vola dans sa direction. Elle plongea sur le côté mais les épines semblèrent suivre sa direction et elles s'enfoncèrent dans son abdomen.

Lucy haleta sous le coup de la douleur alors que le sang commençait à perler et couler par les blessures de son abdomen. Elle s'effondra au sol alors que les dernières lueurs d'espoir qu'elle possédait s'évaporaient.

- « Au secours … Quelqu'un, n'importe qui … Natsu … Grey … Erza » murmura-t-elle

- « Très bien, Fini de jouer ! Tu vas voir pourquoi tu n'aurais pas du essayer de me tenir tête ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'un nouveau poignard rouge sang apparaissait dans sa main. Lucy ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysée par la douleur, elle regardait avec inquiétude le corps tremblant de Loki et toussa douloureusement alors le sang commençait à couler au coin de sa bouche.

Un éclat rouge passa trop rapidement devant ses yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et trois longues entailles brulantes apparurent sur ses jambes, et sa poitrine. Une odeur de chair brulée parvint à ses narines tandis que la douleur la submergeait et lui faisait tourner la tête alors qu'elle essayait de se mettre à genoux.

- « Parfait, maintenant prosterne-toi et peut-être que je t'achèverais rapidement » lui ordonna Abaddon.

Elle tenta de se redresser fièrement et cracha un filet de sang à ses pieds en guise de réponse il pouvait prendre sa vie, mais pas sa fierté. « Va te … » Un fort coup à l'estomac lui coupa la parole suivi de nombreux coups et entailles aux bras, au visage et sur la moindre parcelle de son corps. Quand les coups stoppèrent, Lucy haletait et sentait la douleur poindre dans chaque partie de son corps, elle leva les yeux vers son bourreau et frémit au vu de son regard noir fixé sur elle. L'homme laissa échapper un rictus et leva ensuite un long poignard et l'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine.

- « Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas me battre … »

Haletant sous le coup de la douleur, Lucy se plia en boule et gémit faiblement. Elle sentit le sang couler à flots de la blessure et la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de rouler sur le dos au mépris des épines qui y étaient toujours enfoncées. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Loki, réussissant à accrocher son regard. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait voir, le regard de son ami. Lucy le vit remuer douloureusement les lèvres, sa silhouette s'estompant de plus en plus « L-Luc-cy … P-Pardonne m-moi … »

- « Il est temps de mourir Lucy Heartfilia, propriétaire des 12 clés du Zodiaque, clé de la libération des Enfers et sacrifice nécessaire à la résurrection de mon maître le grand Galaddrus »

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la large lame noire apparaître dans sa main gantée, et son cœur se brisa quand à travers le brouillard elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Loki disparaitre pour de bon. « N-Non … Lo…ki »

Elle ne souhaitait plus que mourir maintenant … Elle n'attendait que ça, que tout se termine … Que la douleur disparaisse …

Le brouillard devenait de plus en plus épais alors qu'elle vit la lame descendre à une vitesse ahurissante vers son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit la fin, mais rien ne vint, la douleur n'avait pas disparu. Elle était encore présente.

Lucy ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et n'aperçut qu'un flou de lumières et d'ombres. Elle sentait la douleur s'en aller. Enfin. Elle avait enfin de moins en moins mal … Peut-être la mort était-elle enfin venue la chercher pour enfin la soulager de sa souffrance.

Elle sentait vaguement des mains parcourir son corps meurtri et entendait vaguement une voix familière lui dire de tenir bon. Tenir bon ? Pourquoi ? C'était trop dur …

Elle laissa son esprit dériver et ses yeux se fermer. Elle sentait sa respiration se raréfier jusqu'à disparaître totalement. La douleur disparut et soudain tout devint noir.

* * *

Laxus regardait d'un air exténué deux des membres de son équipe en train de se battre comme toujours …

- « Bicks, Ever, ça vous arrive de vous taire parfois ? » soupira Laxus.

Ils venaient à peine de sortir de la gare de Magnolia et étaient sur le chemin du retour vers la guilde.

Evergreen le fusilla du regard tandis que Bickslow laissa échapper un rire rauque, sa langue pendante et ses totems riant et tournant autour de sa tête. Freed soupira à son tour et jeta un regard courroucé au duo.

- « Franchement, parfois, j'ai honte … » déclara Laxus, soupirant.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur route vers la guilde, un hurlement perçant déchira l'atmosphère. Laxus sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qui que ce soit qui ait poussé ce cri ne pouvait être qu'en train d'endurer une énorme souffrance.

- « Qu'est ce que ? » s'écria Evergreen

Laxus intima ses compagnons au silence et écouta attentivement avec son ouïe surdéveloppée. Des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent au loin. Freed quant à lui recherchait grâce à son œil magique un quelconque indice dans le vibrations de l'air quant à la nature de la magie utilisée.

- « A droite, à 1 km environ » déclara vivement Laxus

- « Magie noire, des Runes, et … de la Magie céleste ? » ajouta Freed avec un froncement de sourcils.

- « Lucy ? » questionna Evergreen avec inquiétude

- « Je prends Freed avec moi, les autres rejoignez nous le plus vite possible »

Et sur ces paroles, Laxus attrapa le bras de Freed et se changea rapidement en éclair pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers la source du bruit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent sur place et furent assaillis par l'odeur omniprésente de sang. Se ressaisissant tout de suite, ils virent avec horreur une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenir devant une femme blonde qui leur paraissait bien trop familière.

- « Freed ! Les Runes ! Vite »

Embrasant la scène du regard, il reconnut distinctement le corps translucide de Loki, sa présence lui confirmant l'identité de la victime. Il regarda la femme essayant de se redresser pour faire face à son agresseur avant de prendre un coup qui l'envoya à nouveau au sol. Il vit avec horreur l'homme enfoncer profondément un poignard dans la poitrine de la constellationiste.

- « Non ! » s'écria-t-il.

Freed, les sourcils froncés, s'appliquait à défaire les runes le plus rapidement possible pour leur permettre d'intervenir. Laxus entendit distinctement le gémissement de Lucy, et entendit l'homme prononcer des mots qu'il auxquels il ne faisait même pas attention. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut quand il vit la lame noire apparaître dans les mains de l'homme alors qu'il la pointait vers le cœur de sa victime.

- « Freed ! Plus vite ! »

La barrière éclata sous le travail de son compagnon, suivie par la disparition immédiate de Loki mais Laxus se ruait déjà vers l'homme pour arrêter la lame quelques centimètres au dessus de la poitrine de Lucy. Il l'envoya au loin pour l'éloigner de sa victime.

- « Freed, occupez-vous en et attachez-le ! »

Il se pencha au dessus du corps de leur camarade de guilde et retint un hoquet de fureur. Tout son corps avait été molesté et entaillé. Elle était couverte de blessures mais le plus inquiétant était la quantité de sang qui s'était déversé de sa blessure à l'abdomen.

Voyant ses autres compagnons à peine arrivés il s'écria « Ever avec Freed ! Bickslow vient m'aider ! »

Bickslow accouru et pali au vu de l'état de la mage céleste. Son visage était blanc comme linge, drainé de tout sang mais il sursauta avec horreur quand il retira son masque et qu'il observa son esprit. Il ne voyait déjà presque plus rien et ne pouvait que constater avec horreur que sa conscience disparaissait petit à petit.

- « L-Laxus ! Elle est en train d-de … Il faut vite l'emmener à la guilde ! »

Laxus grogna et siffla d'inquiétude quand il entendit son pouls ralentir.

- « Allez Lucy, tiens bon ! »

- « Cosplayeuse … »

Puis soudain sa respiration et son cœur s'arrêtèrent. Bickslow regarda Laxus horrifié.

- « Laxus, elle est … »

_« Non non non non non ! » pensa-t-il « Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Pas elle ! La guilde ne s'en remettrait jamais ! »_

Une idée absurde lui traversa l'esprit mais il s'y accrocha, et soudain il emmagasina une énorme quantité d'énergie dans ses mains et la déversa près de son cœur en guise d'électrochocs sous les yeux incrédules de Bickslow.

- « Allez Blondie … Reviens ! »

Il recommença la manœuvre plusieurs fois, dégageant toujours de plus en plus d'électricité et alors qu'il sentait la fatigue l'envahir, sa poitrine se souleva et un son distinctif résonna _« Boom Boom Boom »._

- « L-Laxus ! J-je crois que ça a marché ! Je la sens à nouveau ! »

Un soulagement immense le traversa de part en part de même que la fatigue d'avoir dépensé tant d'énergie pour refaire partir son cœur.

- « Je l'emmène tout de suite à la guilde »

Il passa délicatement un bras derrière ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva doucement dans ses bras, se changea en éclair et fusa vers la guilde à une vitesse phénoménale.

* * *

Makarov, assis sur le bar de sa guilde, regardait anxieusement les mages de la guilde s'amuser et se battre entre eux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était inquiet mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Soudain un message urgent du conseil apparut devant ses yeux. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sous le regard curieux de Mirajane. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, son visage fut drainé de toute couleur.

- « Master, est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Mira

- « Master ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Levy

- « Une autre attaque a eu lieu à Hargeon il y a deux jours, les mêmes runes ont été trouvées sur place. La victime a été retrouvée morte cette fois-ci »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut les quelques personnes présentes près du bar et des murmures s'élevèrent. Levy frissonna, _« Hargeon … mais c'est tout près d'ici ! »_ pensa-t-elle

- « Maître ? Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Mirajane

- « C-c'était à nouveau une constellationiste » souffla Makarov d'une voix blanche.

Les quelques personnes autour du bar se turent alors que les regards horrifiés convergeaient à nouveau vers Makarov.

- « Lucy … Ou est Lucy ? » murmura Mirajane.

Quand soudain Gajeel se raidit et se tourna brusquement vers les portes de la guilde tous les sens en alerte. Il prit une grande inspiration et son visage se vida de toute couleur.

- « Oh non » murmura-t-il.

- « Gajeel, qu'est ce que … ? » questionna Levy.

Sa question fut étouffée par un énorme bruit, et tous les membres présents sursautèrent que les énormes portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un fracas retentissant, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit alors qu'un air surpris se peignait sur leur visage. Et, tandis que la poussière se dissipait rapidement, l'air qu'ils arboraient se mua rapidement en horreur lorsqu'ils virent apparaître un Laxus, pantelant, portant dans ses bras le corps meurtri et rouge de sang, mais reconnaissable entre milles de Lucy, constellationiste et membre de la guilde.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci de votre lecture !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Une review pour me dire ce qui va, et même ce qui ne va pas, me ferait extrêmement plaisir !**

**Etant étudiante, j'essayerais de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine au maximum si ça vous plaît ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, d'abord je voudrais m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard mais ma mère a eu de gros problèmes de santé et j'ai vraiment pas eu la tête à écrire récemment. Mais finalement je me suis rendue compte que ça m'aidait à m'aérer un peu la tête et à me sortir de tout ça. Donc voilà.**

**En tout cas, merci pour les follows, les favoris et encore plus pour les reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !J'ai été contente de voir que ça avait plus à certaines personnes ;)  
**

**En tout cas même si ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment, je suis contente de mettre ce chapitre en ligne et j'espère que vous aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Lucy … Ou est Lucy ? » murmura Mirajane._

_Quand soudain Gajeel se raidit et se tourna brusquement vers les portes de la guilde tous les sens en alerte. Il prit une grande inspiration et son visage se vida de toute couleur._

_« Oh non » murmura-t-il._

_« Gajeel, qu'est ce que … ? » questionna Levy._

_Sa question fut étouffée par un énorme bruit, et tous les membres présents sursautèrent que les énormes portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un fracas retentissant, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit alors qu'un air surpris se peignait sur leur visage. Et, tandis que la poussière se dissipait rapidement, l'air qu'ils arboraient se mua rapidement en horreur lorsqu'ils virent apparaître un Laxus, pantelant, portant dans ses bras le corps meurtri et rouge de sang, mais reconnaissable entre milles de Lucy, constellationiste et membre de la guilde._

* * *

Un silence de mort se répandit dans le hall de la guilde. Personne ne parlait, et tous les membres semblaient figés devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Il faut … W-wendy ! » S'écria Laxus après avoir repris son souffle

Sa déclaration sembla agir comme un détonateur pour les personnes présentes. Wendy fut la première à bouger et se précipita immédiatement vers le Dragon Slayer.

Makarov se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers son petit-fils non sans avoir lancé un regard à Jet « Va chercher Porlyusica la plus rapidement possible ! ». A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Jet avait déjà disparu laissant dans son sillage un nuage de poussière.

Laxus s'avança dans le hall et se dirigea rapidement vers l'une des tables qui se trouvaient devant lui. Gajeel qui l'avait précédé débarrassa vivement la table de son contenu d'un mouvement vif pour lui permettre d'y poser le corps frêle de la constellationiste. Laxus défit doucement la poigne de Lucy qui, inconsciemment avait refermé ses doigts sur son épais manteau, et alors qu'elle poussait un faible gémissement et tentait en vain de rester accrochée à lui, la déposa doucement sur la table. Il la regarda frémir au contact de la surface froide et s'écarta pour laisser Wendy s'installer à ses côtés. La jeune fille, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la concentration tendit ses bras au dessus des nombreuses blessures de Lucy laissant une chaleureuse lumière bleue jaillir de la paume de ses mains.

Laxus se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise que Mirajane venait de lui apporter et après un hochement de tête gratifiant dans sa direction, il fixa son regard sur la jeune mage devant lui alors que les blessures sur son corps commençaient seulement et très doucement à se refermer.

Il ne fit pas attention au cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux, ni même au départ brusque de Jet et ne sentit qu'à peine la main tremblante que son grand-père venait de poser sur son épaule. Comme toutes les personnes ici présentes, il n'avait conscience que de la jeune mage devant lui ainsi que de l'inquiétude qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il crispa les poings alors que Lucy gémissait sous le coup de la douleur et observa les plaies qui ornaient son corps et qui prenaient beaucoup trop de temps pour se refermer à son goût.

* * *

_La douleur a disparu, et la peur aussi. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Je ne suis même plus sûre de savoir qui je suis. « Suis-je morte ? » _

_Un noir compact m'entoure de partout, mais je n'ai plus mal._

_« Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? » J'oublie toute ces questions, l'important est que la douleur n'est plus … « Quelle douleur ? ». Je me laisse dériver, et je laisse mon esprit sombrer dans les limbes. J'oublie tout. Je n'ai plus peur … _

_Et alors que ma conscience sombre de plus en plus, je vois une étrange lumière qui brille devant moi comme un phare dans l'obscurité. Elle flotte doucement dans ma direction. On dirait une étrange sphère dorée, dont la surface est parcourue par une multitude d'éclairs. Et alors je me fige, je la vois grossir de plus en plus et s'avancer vers moi, mais plus elle s'approche, plus la douleur revient. J'essaie de reculer mais la lumière est plus rapide. Mon instinct me pousse à m'en éloigner. Je ne veux plus avoir mal, je ne veux plus souffrir. Je continue de courir, je sens la lumière qui se rapproche, menaçante et dangereuse et tandis que je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule un symbole étrange apparaît à l'intérieur. Et alors je m'immobilise. Tout mon être me crie de fuir mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me retient. Je m'accroche à ce sentiment étrange qui semble émerger du plus profond de ma conscience et qui m'insuffle désormais une certaine forme d'apaisement. Et malgré la douleur qui s'accroit, je reste là, sans bouger, obligeant mon corps tremblant à supporter la souffrance qui m'envahit à nouveau. Puis la lumière finit par m'englober._

_Et soudain je n'ai plus mal, tout autour de moi est lumineux, je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, mais la lumière ne me paraît plus étrangère. Je vois à nouveau et alors que je lève mes mains pour les porter devant mes yeux, l'étrange symbole réapparait. Je caresse alors délicatement le symbole doré qui orne ma main droite. Je trace les contours du dessin du bout de mes doigts. « Une fée ». Un question absurde me vient alors à l'esprit : « Les fées ont-elle une queue ? » et soudain, tout me revient._

_« Je sais qui je suis. Je sais d'où je viens. Et je dois y retourner. » Et alors que cette pensée résonne dans ma tête, tout disparaît. Et la douleur revient, plus forte que jamais._

_Tout est à nouveau noir, j'essaie en vain d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je sens quelqu'un s'affairer près de moi. Je me souviens de l'homme en noir. Une peur irrationnelle m'envahit à nouveau. Je le repousse. Ou plutôt, je veux le repousser. Mes muscles ne m'obéissent plus. Mes bras son trop lourds. _

_Je serre les dents mais je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Je sens quelqu'un me soulever délicatement et je me raidis tellement l'angoisse me submerge mais la douleur reprend le dessus et pendant un court instant, j'ai tellement mal que je ne sens plus rien autour de moi. J'essaie à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mon corps ne me répond plus. _

_Je sens l'homme resserrer son étreinte et perçois alors une étrange chaleur autour de moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais cette chaleur me fait réaliser que la personne qui me tient dans ses bras n'est pas l'homme en noir. Mon angoisse diminue légèrement alors que je sens mes mains s'accrocher inconsciemment à lui. Je l'entends murmurer quelques mots, et sa voix familière vient s'infiltrer dans mon esprit à travers quelques bribes de phrases. Je n'ai plus peur, et alors que je sens ma conscience s'échapper à nouveau, je m'accroche à cette voix pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, accrochée à celui qui m'a probablement sauvée, à me raccrocher au son de sa voix à travers les quelques murmures qui parviennent à percer la brume qui entoure ma conscience. Quand soudainement je sens son étreinte se relâcher. La panique m'envahit de nouveau, et inconsciemment, l'étreinte de mes doigts se fait la plus forte possible, mais je sens quelqu'un la défaire doucement. _

_Non ! Je ne veux pas ! J'essaie en vain de résister, mais mes doigts s'ouvrent malgré moi, et je suis arrachée de son étreinte à mon grand désarroi, pour être posée sur une surface dure et froide. La douleur qui revient dans la moindre partie de mon corps m'arrache un faible gémissement et j'essaie toujours de ne pas sombrer, en me raccrochant aux sons autour de moi, qui, même si je ne n'arrive pas à les distinguer, me permettent presque de rester consciente. Je sens la douleur se calmer dans certaines parties de mon corps, mais cela ne fait que la rendre plus importante dans les autres. J'essaie de bouger, mais seul un faible tressaillement agite mon corps, alors que la difficulté que j'éprouve à rester consciente devient insurmontable. Je lutte toujours plus, sachant que je pourrais ne jamais me réveiller si j'abandonnais. A mon grand soulagement, la douleur commence enfin à diminuer, mais c'est alors que je le ressens. Le froid. Le froid m'envahit. Et alors que j'avais réussi à me déconnecter de la douleur quelques instants, le froid lui ne me laisse aucun répit. Je sens mon corps trembler de même que je sens la peur revenir. _

* * *

Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient avec horreur la blonde allongée devant eux, leur inquiétude grandissait alors que la constellationiste avait commencé à tressaillir et trembler de manière considérable depuis un petit moment. Mais, si tous étaient extrêmement inquiets, nombreux furent ceux qui remarquèrent le désarroi de Wendy. Levy, qui n'avait pas quitté Lucy des yeux s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille

« Wendy ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Wendy lui jeta un regard angoissé : « J-je ne sais pas … Ce n'est pas normal … J-je n'arrive pas à guérir toutes ses blessures »

Alertés par les propos de la jeune Dragon Slayer, ils remarquèrent le sang qui continuait de s'échapper de la plaie que Lucy avait à l'abdomen.

« J-j'arrive à soigner ses blessures internes, mais je ne parviens pas à refermer la plaie ! »

« C'est parce que ta magie n'est dans l'immédiat probablement pas assez puissante pour guérir des blessures aussi importantes et aussi nombreuses » La voix tranchante qui venait de s'élever attira les regards vers les portes de la guilde, où un Jet échevelé venait d'apparaître précédé par une veille femme aux longs cheveux roses.

Makarov fut le premier à réagir « Porlyusica, merci d'être venue aussi rapidement »

La vielle femme ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança vers Wendy, la foule s'écartant rapidement pour la laisser passer. Arrivée à côté de la table où reposait Lucy, elle demanda sans préambules « Est-elle assez stable pour être déplacée ? »

Wendy tressailli et répondit immédiatement, « Je crois que oui. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait bander la blessure à son abdomen pour éviter qu'elle perde trop de sang ».

Porlyusica acquiesça « Je m'en occupe ». A ces mots, elle prononça une étrange formule et une épaisse substance bleue apparut pour colmater la plaie. Une autre formule fit surgir plusieurs bandages qui s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de son abdomen.

« Bien, que quelqu'un l'amène à l'infirmerie, nous ne pouvons pas travailler avec autant de monde autour de nous ». Ces quelques paroles suivies d'un regard perçant suffirent à éteindre les quelques protestations de ceux qui souhaitaient rester aux côtés de la constellationiste.

Laxus se leva et se dirigea vers Lucy, « Je m'en occupe »

Mirajane s'avança « Laxus, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas … » Le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à faire taire toute préoccupation qu'elle aurait pu avoir concernant son état de fatigue. Il se pencha et, sous l'œil acéré de Porlyusica, prit à nouveau délicatement le corps de la jeune mage dans ses bras, en essayant de ne pas toucher aux blessures les plus importantes, et il lui sembla alors voir les tremblements de la jeune femme s'atténuer légèrement.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches rapidement en veillant à ne pas trop la bousculer, puis pénétra dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Porlyusica, Makarov, ainsi que Wendy accompagnée de Carla.

Se penchant pour la déposer dans un des lits, il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par la guérisseuse « Pose la plutôt sur son ventre, je crois qu'elle a certaines blessures sur son dos qui doivent être soignées avant de pouvoir la retourner ». Il agit selon sa demande et la déposa doucement mais grimaça quand il vit les nombreuses épines profondément enfoncées dans son dos. Wendy hoqueta et se précipita pour soigner les plaies qui apparaissaient alors que Porlyusica avait déjà commencé à retirer les longues échardes.

Laxus et Makarov restèrent debout à contempler impuissamment les nombreuses marques sur le corps de leur camarade de guilde.

Levant la tête, Porlyusica les dévisagea comme s'étonnant de leur présence dans la salle. Son regard s'attarda sur Laxus « Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as vu » lui demanda-t-elle froidement en se remettant au travail.

Sentant l'attention de son grand-père se porter sue lui, il décrit brièvement ce qu'il avait pu voir le cercle de runes, la silhouette encapuchonnée, le poignard enfoncé dans son abdomen, le corps translucide de Loki, puis il raconta comment l'homme avait levé sa lame, comment il avait pu intervenir juste à temps quand Freed avait brisé le cercle. Quand enfin il arriva à la scène où le cœur de Lucy s'était arrêté, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Elle est morte. Pendant quelques minutes, son cœur s'est arrêté mais Laxus a réussi à la faire revenir »

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte, où se tenaient dans son encadrement Freed, Evergreen et Bickslow qui venait juste de parler. Le regard de Laxus, se durcit « Où est ce … »

« Il s'est enfuit » déclara durement Freed « Nous avons à peine eu le temps de lancer quelques sorts qu'il s'est volatilisé »

« Son âme n'était pas humaine » ajouta Bixlow. « Un peu comme un esprit céleste mais pas totalement. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre »

« Un démon » murmura Makarov s'attirant les regards de Laxus et de la Raijinshuu. « A-t-il dit quelque chose que vous auriez pu entendre ? »

Laxus fronça les sourcils « Il a prononcé quelques mots mais je n'étais pas assez concentré pour y faire attention »

Freed, incertain, s'avança « Je crois qu'il a parlé d'un certain _Galaddus_ »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Makarov, trop rapidement pour être remarquée et son visage redevint neutre. Laxus, cependant avait perçu son changement d'émotion et il fixa son grand-père du regard « Ça te dit que quelque chose le Vieux ? »

Makarov soupira, « Je ne suis pas sûr, Il faudrait que je vérifie si ce que je pense est vrai ». _« J'espère que non » pensa-t-il._

Tournant à nouveau son attention vers Lucy et vers les deux mages qui s'affairaient à son chevet, il demanda anxieusement « Lucy va-t-elle s'en sortir ? »

Porlyusica retourna délicatement la jeune femme après avoir soigné en majeure partie son dos et fronça les sourcils au vu de la quantité de blessures qui ornaient toujours le devant de son corps. « Je ne peux pas encore le dire, ses blessures sont encore trop nombreuses et plusieurs d'entre elles semblent avoir été causées par une magie très sombre, ce qui pourrait ralentir le processus de guérison» déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta : « Son corps est bien trop meurtri pour pouvoir être guéri immédiatement. Si nous essayions de la soigner entièrement ce soir, son corps pourrait ne pas supporter la quantité de magie nécessaire. Elle va devoir guérir en partie naturellement si nous voulons qu'elle survive. De plus, ses réserves magiques sont pratiquement nulles. Si elle parvient à passer la nuit et si sa réserve magique se renouvelle suffisamment, le pronostic pourra peut-être être plus optimiste, mais il lui faudra de toutes façons du temps pour guérir physiquement et mentalement ».

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Wendy passa délicatement ses mains sur les plaies où la peau de Lucy avait été brulée, et rassemblant son énergie, laissa la lumière bleue réapparaître pour s'évaporer quelques instants plus tard laissant place à une peau toujours abimée mais dont les blessures à vif avaient été recouvertes d'une fine pellicule empêchant l'infection. Wendy épongea son front et Carla ne fit étonnamment aucun commentaire, se contentant de garder un œil sur son amie qui déclara à son tour :

« Nous allons surtout essayer de limiter les risques pour chaque blessure pour pouvoir préserver notre énergie au maximum. Comme ça, nous pourrons nous occuper du plus grand nombre de plaies possibles en commençant par les plus importantes »

Porlyusica se contenta d'un hochement de tête appréciatif avant de se remettre au travail de son côté et banda la zone que Wendy venait de sécuriser. Elle lança un dernier regard au groupe toujours présent dans l'infirmerie « Si vous pouviez-nous laisser maintenant, nous donnerons des nouvelles plus tard ».

Makarov ainsi que Laxus et son équipe acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la pièce. Ils descendirent lourdement les marches de l'escalier alors que chacun d'eux sentait clairement le poids de tous les regards des membres de la guilde. Laxus ne leur accorda pas un coup d'œil et alla s'assoir directement à une table située dans l'un des coins sombres de la guilde.

Freed qui avait senti la fatigue, la lassitude ainsi que l'inquiétude de leur leader s'avança et expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé à tous ceux qui l'écoutaient. Il passa volontairement sous silence la partie où le cœur de Lucy s'était momentanément arrêté, il ne voulait inquiéter personne outre mesure et pensait qu'il était plus approprié seuls ses amis les plus proches soient mis au courant. Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence impressionnant et personne ne se risqua à poser une quelconque question de peur de briser le fragile équilibre qui s'était installé.

Freed se dirigea vers les portes de la guilde et continua de parler « J'ai l'intention de me rendre là où nous avons trouvé Lucy pour chercher un quelconque indice qui nous permettrait de retrouver le responsable. Ceux qui le désirent sont libres de venir avec moi »

Evergreen échangea un regard avec Bixlow et ils se mirent silencieusement d'accord. Elle suivit Freed laissant Bixlow seul avec Laxus en cas de besoin. Ils avaient bien remarqué l'état de fatigue de leur leader, et même si celui ci l'aurait surement nié et était complétement à même de se débrouiller par lui-même, ils préféraient éviter de le laisser seul.

Elfman suivit Evergreen, mais aucun n'eu l'audace de faire une quelconque remarque. Juvia et Cana se levèrent après avoir échangé un regard et les suivirent immédiatement.

Gajeel les regardait indécis, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que ses capacités de Dragon Slayer pouvaient être utiles mais ne souhaitait pas laisser Levy seule, surtout après la vision du corps meurtri de son amie.

Cette dernière, le visage mouillé de larmes serrait compulsivement le livre qu'elle avait reçu de Lucy. Elle remarqua tout de même Gajeel qui s'agitait sur son siège et tourna son regard vers lui : « Gajeel » murmura-t-elle. Il se tourna et la regarda à son tour. « Gajeel, tu devrais y aller ».

« Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui … » lui dit-elle dans un souffle « Trouve celui qui a fait ça s'il te plait ».

L'intensité du regard qu'il lui lança la fit frissonner mais il finit par se lever. Trouvant des yeux le reste de la Shadow Gear, il reçu un hochement de tête de la part des deux hommes qui le rassura. Elle ne serait pas seule. Puis il sembla hésiter mais finit par prendre la main de Levy pour la serrer brièvement avant de la lâcher et de se lever.

Son geste eu l'air de le surprendre lui-même encore plus que les autres personnes présentes et, rougissant fortement, il sortit rapidement de la guilde sur les talons de Cana et Juvia.

Son comportement attira, au grand dam de Levy, quelques sourires qui dégelèrent quelque peu l'atmosphère. Levy le regarda franchir les portes de la guilde puis se renfonça dans son siège le regard vissé sur la porte de l'infirmerie.

La plupart des membres encore debout se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils vacants dans l'intention de passer la nuit à la guilde pour être présents quand les nouvelles seraient données alors que Mirajane aidée de Lisanna revenait de la cuisine les bras chargés de boissons et de nourriture. Elle savait que la majeure partie d'entre eux, si ce n'est tous, avait l'intention de rester ici toute la nuit et avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour se rendre utile. Les minutes passèrent lentement alors que Mira depuis la bar observait les membres qui venaient se servir en la remerciant et son regard se posa sur Laxus et Bickslow qui, depuis leur retour dans le hall, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avaient pas détourné leur regard de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle hésita puis s'avança vers eux pour leur apporter de quoi se nourrir. Bixlow la remarqua avant qu'elle n'arrive et ne fit aucun signe pour arrêter sa progression. Elle frissonna quand, ayant enlevé son casque quelques minutes plus tôt, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard et continua de se diriger vers eux avant de poser le plateau sur leur table. Bickslow détourna son regard avant de murmurer un bref merci et de commencer à manger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Laxus qui n'avait eu aucune réaction, mais au vu de son visage fermé ne fit aucun commentaire.

Repartant vers le bar, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir que malgré l'heure tardive, personne n'avait quitté la guilde. Une étrange chaleur se répandit en elle alors qu'elle réalisait que quoiqu'il pouvait se passer, toute la guilde serait là pour se soutenir

Le temps continua de défiler, sans aucune nouvelle de la part de Wendy ou Porlyusica.

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent, et alors que de nombreux membres s'étaient assoupis sur les tables et les chaises, Laxus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se redressa brusquement quand il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Porlyusica, et Wendy, toutes deux épuisées, en sortirent attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Elles furent surprises au vu du nombre impressionnant de membres encore sur place, le silence se fit alors que tous les visages inquiets étaient tournés vers les deux guérisseuses. Wendy s'avança timidement et murmura : « Lucy-san devrait s'en sortir »

Un murmure de soulagement résonna dans le grand hall de la guilde alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur la plupart des visages. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, l'espoir, le soulagement et même la joie se lisaient dans les yeux des personnes présentes.

Un sentiment commençait à refaire surface dans l'esprit de tous, un sentiment qui leur faisait croire à nouveau que malgré les difficultés, tout le monde serait toujours à même de s'en sortir.

Malgré les nouvelles rassurantes, personne ne fit mine de vouloir s'en aller et tout le monde essaya de se réinstaller plus ou moins confortablement dans leurs sièges de fortune. La plupart s'autorisèrent volontairement à fermer les yeux pour dormir un peu et nombreux furent ceux qui s'assoupirent rapidement.

Mirajane jeta un regard sur l'horloge près du bar et soupira en voyant l'heure tardive. 3h12. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue qui commençait à poindre et elle sentait ses paupières qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus lourdes mais se refusait à s'accorder un quelconque répit au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de ses services.

« Tu sais, tu as toi aussi le droit de te reposer Mira. Personne ne va t'en vouloir »

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Bixlow qui s'était silencieusement avancé vers le bar.

« N-non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Tout va bien » répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

« Mira … » gronda-t-il

Elle soupira avant de s'avouer vaincue. « D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps. Et si quelqu'un a besoin de moi, qu'il n'hésite pas à me réveiller »

Elle se dirigea vers Lisanna qui s'était assise dans l'un des fauteuils près du bar et s'installa à ses côtés avant de se pelotonner dans son siège afin de dormir un peu.

Bixlow la regarda en souriant légèrement avant de repartir vers Laxus qui était toujours assis à sa table. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des chaises et jeta un coup d'œil vers Laxus qui, comme tous les autres membres de la guilde semblait s'être détendu après l'annonce de Wendy.

Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, il balayait la guilde du regard et finit par croiser le regard de son partenaire avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Un problème ? »

Bixlow s'agita sur sa chaise avant de répondre :

« Non, c'est juste que je me suis demandé comment Natsu, Erza et Gray vont réagir quand ils apprendront la nouvelle ».

Laxus grimaça « Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils le prennent très calmement. Ils vont sûrement vouloir rechercher celui qui a fait ça ». « Comme tout le monde ici … » ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Les deux hommes laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder de nouveau avant d'être interrompus par l'ouverture silencieuse des portes de la guilde, suivie de l'entrée du groupe de Freed. Ils regardèrent ses membres se séparer et se diriger chacun vers leurs tables respectives silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller les personnes endormies.

Laxus observa Freed et Evergreen se diriger vers leur table et devina à leur expression frustrée qu'ils n'avaient pas du trouver grand chose mais se risqua tout de même à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Pas grand chose » soupira Evergreen

« Seulement quelques traces de runes assez complexes qu'il faudrait que j'étudie de manière plus approfondie, mais qui à première vue semblaient dirigées contre les constellationistes en particulier »

Laxus l'incita à poursuivre d'un simple coup d'œil.

« Je ne suis pas totalement sur mais il semblerait que ces runes empêchent l'ouverture et la fermeture des portes des esprits célestes. »

« Mais pourtant Loki était là, non ? » interrogea Laxus

« Il a peut-être réussi à forcer un passage à travers les runes » ajouta Freed d'un air songeur »

Bixlow soupira : « Ce qui veut dire que tout avait sûrement été préparé à l'avance »

Laxus acquiesça avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Freed : « Gajeel n'a rien trouvé de particulier ? Pas d'odeur particulière ? »

Freed ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'être interrompu par une voix grave.

« Une odeur âcre semblait émerger du cercle de runes mais mis à part ça, je n'ai senti que l'odeur du sang. »

Ils se retournèrent tous dans un même mouvement vers Gajeel qui était apparu derrière eux et qui les fixaient de son regard perçant »

« Rien d'autre que tu aurais pu tracer ? »

« Non » gronda-t-il, mécontent de n'avoir rien trouvé, avant de repartir d'où il venait.

Evergreen soupira avant de parler « Et sinon ? Des nouvelles de Lucy ? »

Laxus se renfonça dans son siège laissant Bixlow lui répondre et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses autres sens.

Il fronça son nez quand l'odeur métallique du sang parvint à ses narines alors que revenait dans son esprit l'image du corps mutilé de Lucy allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Maintenant que l'inquiétude s'était amoindrie, il sentait une colère poindre en lui, la colère d'avoir vu quelqu'un de sa guilde souffrir.

Cherchant à se calmer, il laissa son ouïe se développer pour essayer d'entendre des bruits provenant de l'infirmerie. Ne lui parvinrent que les voix étouffées de Wendy et Porlyusica et la légère respiration de Lucy. Il se concentra et parvint à entendre les faibles battements de son cœur ainsi que le goutte à goutte incessant de ce qui semblait être une poche de sang reliée à son bras. Il focalisa son attention sur le léger bruit de sa respiration et essaya de se calmer en calquant le rythme de sa respiration sur celle de la jeune femme.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il restait ainsi, les yeux fermés et coupé de l'extérieur, dans un état second entre le sommeil et l'éveil, son esprit focalisé uniquement sur le bruit de la respiration de la constellationiste.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et revenir au monde réel après ce qui lui avait semblé être quelques minutes mais en réalité avait duré plusieurs heures et constata avec surprise à travers les fenêtres de la guilde que le soleil était déjà en train de se lever.

Reposé et à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, il balaya la salle du regard et constata que presque toutes les personnes présentes étaient encore endormies. Il laissa échapper un ricanement quand il vit Evergreen assoupie aux côtés de Elfman, ainsi que Freed qui avait du se rapprocher de Mirajane pendant la nuit et qui dormait désormais dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

Un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge confirma ses soupçons. 8h02. Étonné de s'être assoupi pendant plus de 5 heures, il s'étira et se redressa se demandant si il devait, ou pas, réveiller tout le monde quand soudain les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, réveillant et faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

- « Tadaima ! On est rentrés ! »

* * *

**Voili voulou ! J'éspère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme d'écriture un peu plus rapide.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
